novalionessfandomcom-20200216-history
Regina Yuki
Regina Yuki was a Quileute chieftess and first female Alpha of the Yuki Forest Pack. She was the mother of Ren Yuki, the grandmother of Arata Yuki, and the great-grandmother of Jaden Yuki. Physical description It is unknown what Regina looked like. But it is possible that her wolf form is similar or the same as Jaden's. Personality Her personality is unknown but it probably guessed that she was a fair and justice leader. Abilities Powers * Phasing: Regina was capable of phasing into her wolf form and back into her human form. * Alpha voice: Regina possessed an "Alpha Voice" which allowed her to make pack members do what she wanted. * Regeneration: Regina had a powerful regenerative healing factor, which allowed her to heal at an abnormal rate, faster than any human being can. * Mind link: Regina was able to telepathically talk to the members of her pack. She also mentally spoke with her wolf, Lune. * Supernatural strength: Regina possessed supernatural strength which made her stronger than a normal human. As an alpha, her strength was very strong. * 'Enhanced agility and speed: Regina possessed enhanced agility and speed which made her faster than a normal human. * 'Enhanced stamina: Regina possessed enhanced stamina which made her stronger than a normal human. * Enhanced senses: Regina possessed enhanced hearing and smell and could even see in the dark. * Mate bond: Regina had a special bond that linked to her mate allowing her to feel his pain. Skills * Leadership skills: As the alpha, Regina was skilled in leading her pack into battle and keeping everyone organized. * Hand to hand combat: Regina was skilled in hand to hand combat. ** Fighting skills: Regina was also skilled in fighting while in his wolf form. Weaknesses * Silver: Like all werewolves, silver could have greatly hurt Regina. * Wolfsbane: If used, Wolfsbane could have caused Regina to not have any contact with Lune. Background History Regina was an active shape-shifter in the 1930s. She, Ingrid Cortez, Gwendolyn Cairo, and Alisa Avalon worked as a pack to protect their land. Some point in time, the Storm family came to live in Forks near the Quileute reservation of La Push. They were the traditional enemies of the Quileute shape-shifters, and the vampires' presence in the area made those who were of the right age phase into wolves, in preparation of a fight: Regina took on the role of Alpha and led the pack. Marcus Storm managed to negotiate a peace treaty with them: as long as the Storms didn't bite any humans or cross on to the Quileutes' grounds, the shape-shifters wouldn't attack them or reveal their presence to the humans. Regina realized they were outnumbered and there wouldn't have had a need for negotiation unless the Storms truly meant peace between the clans, therefore he agreed to make the treaty. Prior to the Storms leaving, Regina gave birth to one child: a son she named Ren. After the Storms left, she remained the rest of her life as a human. Trivia * Regina takes Ephraim Black's place in Caught Between Two Worlds. Category:Female Category:Good Category:A to Z Category:Yu-Gi-Oh! GX characters Category:Deceased Category:Werewolves